Portable electronic devices have become increasingly popular. One example of a portable electronic device is the so-called “smartphone” which, in addition to functioning as a cellular telephone, can execute application programs for performing a wide variety of functions, including text messaging, electronic mail messaging, taking and sharing digital photographs and video, accessing the World Wide Web via the Internet, and other functions. As the capabilities of smartphones grow, it becomes ever more challenging to present a user interface on the smartphone that enables a user to quickly and conveniently access the desired capabilities of the device.